Lost in Ooo
by SwedishLemon
Summary: A teenager who enjoys Adventure Time finds himself lost in Ooo.
1. Chapter 1

The day started like any other. Jason got up, brushed his teeth, and washed his long brown hair, which he prized himself over. Jason dried his hair and got dressed, school would start soon, and good grades for a 16-year old meant his future.

The yellow and black striped beanie which Jason had always worn sat on his chair, as it did every day before school. Jason took a moment to put it on and watch an episode of Adventure Time. "If only reality was as simple as fantasy worlds." Jason thought to himself.

Of course, Jason knew he still had to face the real world as soon as he left his house. The real world that didn't even care about him. The real world who killed his parents with a car accident and left him with his neglecting uncle.

Jason got up, and got dressed. His usual attire, sweatpants and a creme-colored T-shirt with black lining.

Jason opened the door, and a gust of fresh air hit him. He was ready for the day, no matter what happened.

Jason preferred to take the more scenic route to the high school. A nice dirt jogging trail up hill, then a nice walk down hill straight to the highschool. Today had a nice breeze, but Jason thought something was odd about it. There was never breeze in the summer where he lived. Jason simply ignored it, and continued on his way.

The sun was bright on this particular day, hurting Jason's soft brown eyes. "Maybe it'll be nicer inside." Jason thought to himself. Suddenly, Jason was greeted with a barrage of bright school lights, and a bell ringing. "I'm late!" Jason said outloud, rushing to get to his locker and books.

Jason knew his future depended on this, but he couldn't focus. All he did during class anymore was doodle Adventure Time pictures. It was his escape from all the stress of the real world. Before Jason even knew it, class was over. Jason hadn't even written down a single thing the teacher had said. "Jason." Jason looked over to see Mr. Glendets, with a disapproving look. "Your grades are dropping. I'll have to talk to your guardian if you keep this up."

"Oh no, that's not necessary, Mr. Glendets. I don-" Jason was interrupted.

"I know about the situation with your uncle, but I have to obey school rules." Mr. Glendets told Jason.

Jason sulked home, preparing to face the wrath of a neglecting, alcoholic uncle, but instead found an empty house.

"Gone to a party, b back in 5" read a poorly written note on the fridge. Jason had the entire house to himself, but he'd rather just go to bed.

Jason didn't even bother undressing. He just plopped down on the bed, tired of all the stress. Jason just wished he could get away from all this. To go somewhere that he could have a life. To have _adventure_.

A unfamiliar sensation washed onto Jason. Air-space moving around him, a sound almost like a plane coming from all angles.

Jason opened his eyes to find a bright blue sky. He was falling. Jason shut his eyes closed for the impact, but only a slight bang occured. He was already on the ground, and somehow suffered no damage.

Jason groaned and looked up, to see a familiar tree-fort towering above him.


	2. To Lie, Or Not To Lie

Jason couldn't yet grasp the current situation he was in. "I'm... dreaming." He thought. Jason pinched himself, but it did no good. He was in Ooo. "I'm in... Ooo..." Jason thought outloud, still not fully comprehending the situation. "I'm in Ooo." He told himself again. "I'm in Ooo!" Jason's face of confusion gradually became one of joy. "I'M IN OOO!" Jason began to jump around, screaming. This was the greatest day of his life.

Suddenly, Jason realized that if this was Finn and Jake's tree-fort, then they must be inside. Jason began to look through the windows.

"Hey BMO, did you say something?" Jake asked BMO, apparently having heard Jason's screams of joy.

"No Jake, I was cooking garnish for our breakfest." BMO responded.

"Huh. Hey Finn, did you scream or something?" Jake asked Finn.

"Nah man, I was too busy practicing my skills." Finn responded to Jake, then did a handstand.

"Huh. Must of came from outside. Probably the Ice King again." Jake got up and started to open the door.

Jason, seeing their entire conversation, ran to the back of the tree, hiding.

Jake opened the door, but saw nothing, and went back inside.

Jason was still wondering HOW exactly he's in Ooo. He knew he'd have to show himself eventually.

ELSEWHERE

Princess Bubblegum was working on a brand new candy person formula, one that would increase their intelligence to avoid disasters like Cinnamon Bun. Cinnamon Bun bursted into her lab and said "There's a flashing red light on your computer", with the same expression he always has.

"Wait, my temporal anomaly machine?!" Replied a shocked Princess Bubblegum.

Immediately, PB ran to her temporal anomaly machine to be greeted by a small, red dot near Finn and Jake's tree-fort. "Oh no..."

Jason knew he had to make himself known. He knocked on the door twice, and held his breath in anticipation of meeting his heros. Jake answered the door.

"Hey Finn..." Jake called out to Finn.

"Yeah man?" Finn responded.

"There's a fish person at the door for you." Jake just stared at Jason quizzically.

Finn went to the door and saw Jason. "Did Susan send you?"

"Er, no..." Jason knew he had to make up a lie, he couldn't just tell them that in his dimension they were a TV show. "About fifteen minutes ago I fell out of the sky, and I'm wondering where I am. Also, do you two live in a tree?"

"Woah! You're the first Hyooman I've seen to actually speak english bombastically!" Finn responded in amazemant.

"Hyooman?" Jason knew exactly what a Hyooman was, but to avoid being thought crazy, or freaking them out, he had to keep up the ruse.

"Yeah, a fish person. Like you." Jake told him.

Finn then invited him inside. "You said you fell out of the sky?"

"Yeah..." Jason was planning on 'casually' taking his hat off, to reveal he was indeed a human.

"Finn, I think this fish person might have hit his head a little too hard when he came to the surface." Jake told Finn.

"Okay, stop calling me a fish person." Jason was honestly getting annoyed at that, and decided to reveal himself as human soon.

"If you aren't a fish person, then what are you?" Finn asked, confused.

Jason then took his hat off, letting his shoulder-length brown hair drop down. "I'm a human? Also, why is one of you dressed up like a dog? I'm beginning to think you two are insane."

"OH MY GLOB!" Finn screamed, and his face lit up. "ANOTHER HUMAN!"

"It's hard to keep up this ruse..." Jason thought to himself.

An urgent knock on the door alerted everyone, and Finn answered the door.

"Finn, a temporal anomaly has occurred here! Something from another dimension has escaped into ours!"

Jason peeked his head sideways to see Princess Bubblegum. Jason quickly retracted his head and blushed. Jason didn't blush because he liked Princess Bubblegum, but rather that she's actually right outside. Jason could actually meet Princess Bubblegum, and all the people of Ooo for that matter.

"Finn, this is serious. We have t-" Princess Bubblegum cut herself off, seeing a glimpse of Jason pulling his head back. "Finn, who is that?" PB asked.

"Well, Princess, I'd like you to meet ANOTHER HUMAN!" Finn's eyes lit up with joy again. It was like they lit up everytime he said that.

"Er, hi?" Jason responded.

Princess Bubblegum quickly pulled out a device similar to a geiger counter and began scanning Jason with it. "He's covered with Narks! Narks only live in the space between dimensions, the Zero Zone!" PB quickly told Finn and Jake.

"Wait, wouldn't that mean..." Finn asked, having already realized what it means.

"Yes, this new human is from another dimension!" PB responded.

Everyone started staring at Jason. "What?..."


End file.
